Averaging arithmetic operations are very useful in the field of digital signal processing and particularly video filtering.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.